Tales of the dead
by WaddlesThePenguin
Summary: These are some poems about dead characters from Skyrim questlines/factions telling the story of their lives during the questline and (sometimes) details about their past. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Cicero

**Author's note: Hi! If you haven't read the description then you won't** **know what this is about. I decided to write poems about the characters in Skyrim. I'm not sure how many so I will tell you when they are done. For now I'm focusing on some of the more evil characters. WARNING! Some of these poems will contain spoilers about characters and questlines. This one is about Cicero. For those of you who don't know, Cicero is a mad Imperial assassin who dresses like a jester. You may have helped or hindered him with his carriage problem or met him during the Dark Brotherhood questline. Anyways, I'll stop babbling and get on with it.**

* * *

Cicero

My final contract faces me,  
A jester, a fool, full of glee.  
A hand strays out from inside my coat,  
With my dagger I slit his throat.

I will be Keeper to the Night Mother,  
I'll find a Listener in my sisters and brothers.  
I don the clothes of the jester,  
And over time, madness festers.

I travel through Skyrim, praying for luck,  
The accursed wagon has got me stuck!  
I plead for help, the farmer denies,  
When I fix the wagon, I will hear his cries.

Just when I think my luck has gone,  
A half-wit traveller comes along.  
He convinces the farmer to repair my wheel,  
I gallop away, full of zeal.

The Mother's new Sanctuary has a small hitch,  
It's run by Astrid, an incompetent bitch.  
She absconded the Tenets, our five holy rules,  
They will all pay for being such fools.

A gift has been sent from our dear Night Mother,  
A new, young Listener, in the form of my brother!  
But Astrid ignores Sithis' wife  
She thinks she keeps order but only makes strife.

The Listener returns (Astrid finally gave in),  
He has wonderful news for me and my kin.  
A contract begins, bound in ancient ways,  
For the Emperor's life, just like the old days!

As the days go on and the contracts begin,  
I find myself angered by my new killing kin.  
They take orders from Astrid, not the Night Mother,  
Very soon, they will follow another.

When the Listener departed I finally snapped,  
Astrid the hag was the one I attacked.  
But the lizard, Veezara, intercepted the fight,  
I fled to Dawnstar in the night.

I reach the old Sanctuary and what do I find?  
Astrid's wolf husband trailing behind!  
He slashes my chest, I slash his hip,  
He will pay for this vengeance trip.

The Listener arrives, I summon the ghosts,  
He is the unwanted guest, I am the host.  
He defeats the spirits and even a troll,  
Then the werewolf's attack starts to take it's toll.

The Listener faces me, I beg for my life,  
To leave me here and end all the strife.  
He readies his bow, I jump up and cry,  
"You idiot! The Fool of Hearts will never die!"

But I am proved wrong, the Listener knows best,  
His arrow protruding from my chest.  
So here dies the Keeper, slain by his brother,  
My final words, "Coming...Mother..."

* * *

**Author's Note: And that is Cicero's story. The part about the jester is all true, I researched him and that is what I found out. I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of doing Mercer Frey next. Thanks for reading this and please tell me your opinions!**


	2. Astrid

**A.N: Hi! Sorry I've been so long, I have like 3 or 4 fics on the go. I know I promised Mercer but I want to do Astrid. But I'll do Mercer next, swearsies!**

**So, Astrid leads the Dark Brotherhood and gets jealous once you become the Listener. Because of this, she betrays you to the Penitus Oculatus in exchange for the Brotherhood's safety. After she realises her mistake, it's too late; the Oculatus have double-crossed them and are attacking the Sanctuary! She performs the Black Sacrament on herself and, when you find her, asks you to kill her. You kill her and become Leader of the Dark Brotherhood and kill the Emperor (I love a happy ending!).**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Arbon is the Listener.**

* * *

**Astrid.**

Left alone with my uncle, my gut fills with dread.  
His advances disgust me, so I sever his head.  
As I stand over the corpse of my kill,  
Deep down inside, I find a thrill.

Killing this way and that, my life is a joy.  
Who should approach me? A messenger boy!  
I read his note and my legs turn to dough.  
There is a black hand, with these words:  
"We know."

I am now an assassin, in the Dark Brotherhood.  
My new family told me that they understood.  
Babette the vampire, and Festus the mage.  
They too are filled with my murderous rage.

Ten years later, I now lead my kin.  
But our order's declined, there's no room for our sins.  
So you can imagine, I'm extremely thrilled,  
When Grelod the Kind is viciously killed.

I seek out the crone's butcher, and what do I find?  
A Bosmer archer, the evil kind.  
I ask him to join us, he gladly says yes.  
I hope for greatness, and expect nothing less.

I soon figure out that this elf is quite good.  
He is the Listener for our Brotherhood!  
The Night Mother calls and he gladly complies.  
But through his façade, I see many lies.

Arbon must kill Emperor Titus Mede.  
A very tough task, but he gladly agreed.  
But deep down inside, emotions plague me.  
Excitement, hatred, and deep-seated envy.

Arbon returns, he's doing so great!  
But deep in my stomach, I'm still filled with hate.  
In a moment of weakness, I confront my nemesis.  
I've betrayed Arbon, but I feel such bliss.

Oil explodes and I'm filled with regret.  
Maro cheated me, but this ain't my time yet.  
I light a few candles, and chant shakily;  
"Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, send your child unto me."

I lie there for hours, burned to a crisp.  
Nazir, Babette and Arbon approach my candle disc.  
I beg him to kill me. It's time to repent.  
So here dies Astrid,

The Black Sacrament.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it! I know I missed out Cicero's betrayal but I just wanted to focus on Astrid's jealousy of Arbon. See you next time for Mercer!**


End file.
